Pay attention in class
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: Garrison talked nothing but of dramas on TV and popular soap operas. He didn't teach a single useful thing in class and then berated when no one paid attention. Not even Kyle gave his attention. So how does he know about these shows?


Kyle

Pay attention in class

Garrison talked nothing but of dramas on TV and popular soap operas. He didn't teach a single useful thing in class and then berated when no one paid attention. Not even Kyle gave his attention. He made it seem like it though. It was a Friday and he and Stan were discussing details of their sleepover. Garrison caught them very obviously talking.

"Since you're talking Kyle why don't you answer my question." He smirked, knowing he couldn't. Kyle looked up at him and the board scanning it quickly. The drama was one about homosexual lovers versus straight in a very dramatic environment. "What happened to Sam?" he crossed his arms. He hadn't even said anything about the character named Sam today. Kyle looked around at everyone staring him down. Some of them were paying attention today. It was one their teachers crabby days.

"Uh…" the Jewish teen looked over at Stan from the corner of his eye. He didn't know that the teacher hadn't said anything about Sam. "He wasn't actually dead somehow and survived after being tossed in a river. SO he came back to torture Shane because he tried to kill him even though it was his fault and completely in self-defense. And then he turns into an asshole and kills off the background character who runs the bar and likes to give the Shane free drinks because he had a crush on him." Kyle took a breath. Garrison had a bewildered expression on his face. "And then he got caught up in a love triangle involving Shane and Andrew. Which is escalating into a huge fight between Sam and Andrew in the park."

He was met with silence and their teacher staring at him. "What?" he wondered aloud. Even Stan was staring at him. He blinked innocently up at the teacher "Am I wrong?" Kyle panicked a bit.

"A-ahem. No that's right…" he continued on where he left off before asking Kyle the question. Stan nudged him in the side.

"How do you do that?" he whispered. He hadn't realized that Sam wasn't mentioned today "It's like you have two brains!" Kyle smiled nervously. He didn't like the stares he was getting now. He didn't actually listen to the teacher, in fact, he actually watched that show. He had seen every episode since he was ten and some from before then. They were all recorded and stored on his DVR at home. Clyde was first to speak out, the tension getting to him.

"He didn't." he was talking to Stan. "Mr. Garrison was giving a trick question, he didn't talk about anyone named Sam today." At that the Jewish teen paled slightly. Stan raised an eyebrow and turned to his best friend.

"Er uh…" he couldn't find a response for that. Kyle gave a nervous laugh as all attention was on him

"Yeah how did you know that anyway Broflovski?" Even the teacher was grilling him. Kyle just sat there wondering how to get out of the situation.

"uh…" a brilliant thought came into his mind "I looked up the show in case you decided to ask me something while I was talking." He hoped that one would go over. It didn't sound very Kyle like and it was obvious Stan didn't believe him. Thankfully most of the class did though. His friends gave him looks that clearly stated 'you will tell us after class.' The teen gulped and looked down to his paper trying to ignore them. How the hell was he going to admit he watched a soap opera drama about gay teens? He hoped he came up with something in ten minutes because that's how long he had before the bell went off. Kyle sighed and banged his head on the desk. It had rung and he hand nothing.

Kyle looked up at Stan who stood waiting for him. There was no way out of this now. Kyle got up, grabbed his books, and followed his friend out the door.

It was now or never.

(( So I don't remember what episode it was but this is based off it. During class Kyle and Stan are caught talking and Garrison asks him to repeat what he just said. Kyle says in detail something about a drama show and he's right. When asked about it from Stan he just shrugs and says "lucky guess". I got the idea stuck in my head since then that Kyle hadn't been listening, and said that based on his own knowledge of the show since it was so detailed. ))


End file.
